Emergency personnel, persons tasked with working in hazardous environments, soldiers deployed in potentially hazardous contaminated environments, and the like are often supplied protective masks, such as gas masks, that provide a safe breathing environment for the operator in the adverse environment. Allowing such personnel to communicate can be critical to success of the mission in which they are operating. However, the protection afforded by typical protective masks can make such communication difficult, as the user's mouth is covered by the mask to prevent them from inhaling dangerous contaminants. Systems have therefore been provided to allow users wearing such protective masks to amplify their voice through an amplification device attached to the mask.
Unfortunately, however, masks can readily become damaged and require replacement given the harsh environments in which they are typically used. Moreover, as there are a variety of protective masks available to consumers of such products, there are likewise a wide variety of amplifiers available which are typically customized for a particular mask. In the event that a need arises to replace a mask that is equipped with a voice amplifier, the user must typically replace with the exact same mask model, or replace both the mask and the amplifier.
Moreover, while voice amplification systems have been provided that are mounted on the protective mask, such amplifiers can be large and bulky, heavy for the user, and impair the user's field of view through the protective mask.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an amplifier that is of a more simplified, compact, and light-weight construction than previously available amplifiers so as to reduce both costs and burden that must be carried by the user, that is modular and compatible for use on masks of differing configurations, and that has a smaller physical footprint and is generally more easily worn and carried than previously available amplifiers.